Tequila Sunrise
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Ivy's got a past that she's trying to get away from, Paul's got no past and no future, he's got nothing. Will they be able to help each other live or will their personalities burn each other to the ground? Bumps along the road ensured. Paul can be as soft as a feather but when threatened become rougher than concrete. Will Ivy find out about imprinting or will he let her struggle?
1. Meeting Paul

**Alright so I caved. One of my friends who doesn't have Fanfiction wrote some lemons she wanted me to post and I refused but it was her birthday a while ago and she asked me to do it for her birthday. I did it on one condition. It wasn't going to be porn without a plot so I'm adding a plot to her lemons.**

* * *

 _Daivd Guetta - Sexy bitch_

 _I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful._

 _ **Ivy's Pov**_

I woke to a pounding headache and started cursing myself internally. I had been on the road for a few months when I had stopped at a party; they all looked like high school students when I had walked in but then a pack of people had walked in. There was no other words to describe them, they were just a pack of men and a few women when I looked at them a little closer, their faces were young but their bodies were built. I looked away from them and walked up to the 'bar' in the person's house who was holding the party. It was too extravagant, I felt my nose wrinkle but I just hoped they had half decent booze. I was seventeen… or eighteen, I hadn't checked the date in a long time and I didn't really care, age didn't change much for me. I was throwing back shots of expensive tequila for free when I felt the heat of someone sitting next to me at the bar. I didn't look at them, I just enjoyed the burn of alcohol flooding thought my body I hadn't had any for a long while.

"Just give us the bottle." The teenager next to me grunted at the person manning the bar, they shrugged and did as told. I could tell by the label and the person who handed it over readily didn't own the house or the booze.

I held out my glass and he filled it up before tending to their own, I nursed this one a bit slower feeling the buzz of alcohol take a hold me.

"Haven't seen you around before." The boy next to me stated and I saw he was one of the people from the 'pack'

I didn't answer, I didn't know what I could say and plus it was more of a statement than an answer.

"I'm Paul." He stated again.

I took my time looking at him unabashedly. He was tall but not freakishly tall like one of the other boys from the pack, maybe six foot five or six. He wasn't overly large in muscles mass but he wasn't small either, but had more of a lean powerful look to him. He reminded you of those thin people who didn't look strong but were wiry as hell. His hair was short enough not to be shaggy but maybe in a week or two it would be, it was a dark inky black. He had a soft smattering of facial hair that made him look slightly devilish. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with dark wash skinny jeans that weren't overly tight and hung off his hips slight and fell down only a little at the back showing the elastic band of his underwear. I got the impression they weren't his. I looked at his hands as they lay on top of the bar relaxed and laying open. They looked like worn leather with a few calluses. His arms were corded with muscle only a few veins showing under the skin. I stopped on his face and felt myself sway slightly, a funny feeling took over me and I had to steady myself. His eyes were a almond to gold colour, his nose was bent slightly to the left side of his face from a previous injure I guessed and his teeth were a normal white, aligned naturally with no trace of braces.

"Ivy." I said finished off my drink and holding it out to be topped up. To hell with caution tonight, I was going to let loose and get drunk as a skunk.

He smiled almost to himself like it was an inside joke between the two of us and I knew what it was about. I was Australian born and bred, I stuck out like sore thumb in America, my accent bled though and there was nothing I could do about it although I didn't really care. He topped it up silently while doing the same with his.

"Australian?" He asked although it was plainly obvious

"No shit." I said dryly spinning so I was facing a little more than just looking ahead at the array of drinks that lined the shelves before I asked him jokingly "American?"

He chuckled at me "You're a sharp one aren't you."

I snorted

"What are you doing so far from home?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked at him over the rim of glass as I took another sip

"I would actually." He smirked right back at me with an intensity that I found myself slightly breathless at

"Maybe later," I shrugged not feeling like story telling at the moment "How old are you?"

"Seventeen turning eighteen." He replied settling deeper into his stool "What about you?"

"What's the date?" I asked

"Friday 27th of November." He replied

"Eighteen." I replied to his previous question

The night continued like that until I was maintaining a buzzed atmosphere with Paul next to me. It was like twenty questions without unlimited questions when Paul asked bluntly;

"You want to come home with me?" I knew what he was asking, he wanted sex and while he didn't say it his eyes spoke volumes.

I paused feeling a throb of delight run thought me. It had been a long time since I had sex last and I now that I had thought about it I wanted it more than ever… or maybe I was just thinking of Paul. I reminded myself of Pandora's Box then, it couldn't be closed once open and I didn't want it shut either. I knew what I must have looked like, constipated. I always looked like that when I was buzzed and thinking about something.

"You can say no, Ivy." Paul chuckled downing a glass of tequila in one go

"Alright," I nodded my mind make up and desire pulsing thought my body now, I wanted it. And I wanted it _now,_ from Paul. "Your house or we can get a motel."

His eyes stared at me for a long while, running up and down and I found myself getting more turned on by it.

"You sure?" He asked quietly, gently

"Yup." I nodded and he got up, watching me as I grabbed my bag, I could feel his eyes burning into me with desire

As we walked out his warm hand gripped mine, guiding me through the raging party, I noticed that the pack he had come with noticed him leaving. They all either smiled at him, nodded or waved bye.

"Do you have a car?" He asked "I got a lift here."

"Yeah," I nodded "It's over here."

We both climbed in and I paused before turning the key in the ignition. "Your house or a motel?"

His eyes had darkened from the alcohol or desire I couldn't' tell but it was turning me on beyond belief.

"Mine." He replied lowly, almost growling

"Where am I going, Paul?" I asked

He gave me directions the way to his house, but I dare say it was one of the most exciting drives of my life. I wouldn't be able to look at my car the same way again. He was constantly stroking my inner thigh before he had started stroking the outside of my panties. When I pulled up we both lunged from the car attacking each other with a vengeance I didn't know I had. I pressed my body against his as he smashed our lips together, our teeth scraped but I found I didn't really care, I was too far gone to. He bent down gripping my ass before he lifted me up and walked into his house, it wasn't locked. He tongue forced its way into my mouth and I moaned at his dominant nature, I was dripping. He pinned me against the door and absolutely ravished me, I was panting. I shoved his pants and underwear down and he pushed my dress up ripping my panties off. I felt his hot head against my folds. I groaned and wriggled against him, I had enough of his teasing. His teeth scraped my collar bone lightly before he shoved two fingers into me, testing my wetness; I let out a yelp in shock. I sucked light kisses along the column of his neck, scraping it with my teeth before soothing it with my tongue.

"Virgin?" He panted

"Nope." I whined, trying to get more friction on my body. I was almost at the tipping point

"Good." He growled and with one sharp thrust he entered me

If I was being honest it hurt like a mother fucker but I was being brutally honest I loved every second of it. I hadn't has sex in a long time and this was already better than my other times. I could feel white hot bolts of pleasure shooting though my body and a started gasp left me as I winced slightly. He was just so _big._ I shuddered in release at the feel of him impaled in me, stretching me wider than I had been before. Paul looked at me with mirth swimming in his eyes as I eyed him in shock after I calmed down slightly. He was about to say something cheeky when I flexed my internal muscles and clamped down on him, he groaned and fastened his mouth on my neck. He began fucking me earnestly, his body moving languidly and his hips snapping in earnest, changing angle every so often until he found my spot.

"Hah!" He grinned before he began slamming against me, hitting the same spot that had my breathing change slightly I could feel my second release building within me

"Fuck Paul," I wailed, I was teetering on the edge again, already sensitive from my first orgasm "I'm gonna… gonna cum."

"Cum with me." He panted, a large hand slipping down between up finding my clit where he pushed me faster

We both howled our release as I felt his hot seed move into me, I came again out of the feeling of it. I didn't know how Paul was still holding me up when my whole body felt like mush. He walked with me still in his arms and his now flaccid cock still in me, I shivered at the cool air on my sweaty skin. He placed up both on his bed but when he pulled out of me he froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him as he laid next to me

"I didn't use a condom." He murmured "Are you on anything?"

"The pill," I nodded before feeling anxiety crawl up in me "Do you have anything?"

"No," He shook his head "You?"

"No." I shook mine and we both relaxed again

I was expecting Paul to kick me out or something when he pulled me back against him and flicked the blanket over us whispering night. I felt darkness pull at me when I heard his light breathing even out, I followed Paul into sleep not long after…

* * *

 **Alrighty please please please review and let me know what you thought so I can decide whether or not to continue. I don't own anything and full rights to go the respective owner. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	2. Meeting the Black's

Paul's Pov

I woke up early in the morning feeling tired but satisfied, I jolted slightly. Looking to my right I spied my imprint, Ivy. She was lying on her stomach with the blanket draped just above her ass crack, her head was facing me. I traced my fingers around her face, over her lips, the curve of her nose and eyebrows, down her cheek bones and resting them on her chin briefly. I just watched her, she was something else to look at and I kept a small grin off my face, I knew was being a creepy little fucker. She had lightly tanned skin, captivating blue eyes and dark blonde hair. There was so much more to her but I didn't know where to start, much less to explain it. I was peering at her when I felt myself go pale and a nervous sweat break out of my hands, there on the part where her neck met her shoulder was a red, slightly raised bite mark. I had marked her. Fuck. I felt the need to go to the toilet so I climbed out of the bed as gently as I could, not wanting to deal with Ivy. I felt a certain smugness settle in my chest as I stopped to just stare at her again, she stirred momentarily before squirming under the blankets and letting sleep take her again. When I finished in the bathroom I was torn but panic won out as I jogged outside and into the forest letting the change take over. When I fell on all fours I shook my body briefly before beginning on patrol, I was the only one phased for the moment.

I didn't know what to do about Ivy. I mean I didn't even really know the girl and I had marked her already. Sam had just marked Emily and they had been together for years. Anger washed over me, why did I have to deal with this shit? I didn't want to be tied to one girl I was still young and wasn't ready for commitment, imprint be dammed. I had a reputation to uphold, all the girls from Seattle to Forks would be in riot if I stopped my… pleasing ways. When my shift finished a few hours later I had made peace with myself and my wolf sort of… he was pissed that I was going reject the imprint but really, I was seventeen, try and stop me from being 'married' in the eyes of the pack. I gulped and resigned to keeping this information to myself, Sam would be furious if he found out and probably alpha order me to do something that I didn't want to. As I walked out of the forest and into my house the quietness of it unnerved me, I was about to call out for Ivy but looked out the window, her car was gone. My stomach sunk before I climbed into the shower, my wolf was in full riot. I could smell her scent in the house and an uncomfortably nice jolt went through me but I shook it away before it I changed my mind. While checking my phone I grinned, Jessica texted.

 _'Want to get a lil dirty with me?'_

I wrinkled my nose at her terrible seductive technique but punched out a response. She may be dumb but she was a freak in the bedroom.

 _'Sure, I'll meet you at your house in ten.'_

Pulling some clothes on and grabbing my keys I jogged out the door and to my truck.

 ** _Ivy's Pov_**

When I stopped cursing at my pounding headache I climbed out of the bed and into Paul's shower, I almost liquid from last night's shenanigans. As I pulled some clothes on and brushed my hair I felt strangely disappointed that Paul was out, it was as I finished brushing my hair I spied a red and purple, raised bite mark on my shoulder. What struck me as odd though was that it was already healed, I touched it and felt a funny sensation run through my body, I felt sick to the stomach, like my veins had been injected with ice. I staggered my way to the bathroom once more and almost a second too late aimed my mouth at the toilet and threw up everything that was left in my stomach. Tears were streaming down my face from be being sick and tremors wracked my body, I felt bile rise up my throat once more as I proceeded to be sick once more. When I felt settled enough I grabbed a drink of water and walked out, sitting in my car with a map before working out where I was off too next. What surprised me was though was I was at the end of my trip, I was where I needed to be, almost, save for a few streets. I cruised through the area with ease, remembering a little from my few times here before. When I pulled up in front of the little red I sighed seeing the blinds pull back from the window before they fluttered shut again. I remained in my car, I didn't want to leave its haven it had been for the past few months.

As the door opened though I grudgingly dragged myself out of it warmth and pushed myself towards the door to greet my only living family members. I don't know how we were related but we were and for the time being this is where I would have to stay. I had met Billy black a total of twice in my life, for my birth which I didn't remember and when I was… fourteen I think, something like that. Every one of my immediate living relatives were dead, save Billy and about a handful of people I had never met and were so distantly related we wouldn't even know except to go back though the family tree. I saw a young man standing in the door, he was yelling something at who I guessed was Billy. He turned to me as I climbed up the steps with a smile on his face, was happy and I got the feeling he was always happy.

"I'm Seth, one of Jacob's friends. Are you here to see him?" He beamed before he began rambling on about all the girls being friends with Jacob and Paul

"Seth." I cut in, stopping his ramblings "I'm here to see Billy."

"Oh," He smiled "Right this way."

I followed him for about a total of seven steps, the house was really quite small, and paused in the door way. I recognised Billy, he hadn't changed a bit in the years I had been away. The same salt and pepper hair decorated his head and the same, tan and leathery skin with dancing eyes adorned the rest of his face. The wheel chair was new though.

"Ivy." He said in surprise "I wasn't expecting you for another month or so."

"Yeah," I nodded "I travelled around like I said I would but I did it faster than I though."

"Well," He smiled a little sheepishly "Jacob has been busy with work because school just finished so we haven't cleaned your room out yet…"

"That's fine," I interrupted "I can help out, I'm not useless Billy."

"You're a guest here, you shouldn't have to." He frowned at me

"I'm not a guest," I smiled tightly "I'm living with, you for the time being so I'm just another member of this household."

There was a pause before Billy asked me something that made look at the ground, I felt uncomfortable as all hell.

"How are you holding up?"

"The truth?" I stated "Okay, but I have my good days and bad days just like everyone else."

"You need anything just let me know, okay?" He said, black eyes locking on me so intensely I had to look away, I felt emotion swimming in my guts but stifled it. I would have time to feel later.

Seth showed me to my room that had a few boxes in it, I just moved them to the side and dropped my bags next to the dresser. I would unpack at my own rate and when I used things, I have always been like that, do things in my own time. The room itself was tiny but I didn't mind, I wasn't planning on staying here long. Only long enough for the paper work to go though and then I would be off to Australia again, back home. When I had enough time to myself I pulled some running clothes and shoes, I needed this. I needed the numbness that came with running. I came out of my room and Billy stared at me as I walked into the tv room.

"I'm going for a run, is that okay? I asked throwing the question in afterwards, unsure what he would want from me as an adoptive child

"Yeah," he nodded "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know," I shrugged "I depends on how I feel when I get going. I'll leave my number with you so if anything happens you can give me a call."

He nodded and I wrote my number on a piece of paper before hitting the road running, my iPhone strapped to my arm. It was long past dark when I returned, my legs past the point of jelly, I collapsed onto the front and just laid there until I thought it would safe to move without worrying about falling over. I peered at my watch, I had been gone for three hours. I had covered the La Push city center and then the forest tracks. I heard laughing coming out of the forest on the other side of the road, coming straight for the Black's house. When the laughing creased I knew they had seen me.

Two tanned faces floated into my vision, both familiar although I wasn't sure if it was who I thought it was.

"Ivy?" Paul said in shock, I knew it was him a mile away "What are you doing here?"

I sat up

"You know each other?" Jacob asked suspiciously

"We met at the party last night." Paul answered but left it at that

"Jacob?" I asked unsure if it was really him

"Yeah," he grinned down at me "Changed a bit since last time hey?"

I nodded climbing to my feet, sweat still pouring off me from my run "Wasn't sure it was you."

"Yeah, I just filled out."

We walked inside and I headed straight for the shower, the sick feeling of ice in my veins had thawed and I felt… warmer, whole again. And it scared the crap out of me.

* * *

 **Alright no lemons this chapter and this was a bit of a filler chapter so you get to know the situation but things will be taking an interesting turn next chapter. So Paul's running from the inevitable and Ivy's going to suffer in the dark. Please show me the love, at least five reviews before the next chapter will be up which I do have waiting...**

 **Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


End file.
